Changes
by Someone with no name
Summary: Quatre falls for a girl with a medallion


Desert Sands, Come My Way By Someone with no Name  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. They own themselves. They agreed to do this with me.  
  
AN: Hi, here's my Quatre fic. Have fun with this. I sure am.  
  
Chapter One: Reflections under the Desert Moon.  
  
My name is Kasey Diorite. I'm a wanderer. I wonder from place to place, never settling down like my ancestors of old, the Gypsies. I like to wonder. My journeys have taken me to the far corners of the earth and to the many colonies. I've met many people and fought along the way. I've never given thought that some one is waiting for me somewhere.  
  
"Master Quatre, Master Quatre!" Rashid yelled running into the desert heat looking for the blonde Arabian pilot. 'Why would he of run off? If his personal secretary finds out, there will be no more of the Maganacs.' The burly man said, squinting into the desert environment.  
  
Quatre, Duo, and Trowa bounced up and down from the doom-buggy ride in the desert. Sand was flying everywhere, and so was Duo's hair. Quatre was laughing like he was going to die at any moment and Trowa was smiling at the fun he was creating driving the thing.  
"Faster Trowa man!" Duo yelled over the engine.  
"Yes, please Trowa, drive faster." Quatre shouted to his silent friend.  
Trowa nodded and pressed his foot on the gas pedal harder. In the distance, a black Arabian horse pawed the ground as the doom-buggy approached. It's master looked up from the fire and towards the commotion. She stood up and looked on as the doom-buggy came closer and closer. The driver, she saw, noticed her and her nervous horse and brought the machine to a sudden halt. The braided passenger voiced his opinion and the blonde one looked at the driver in confusion. The driver, who the girl couldn't see his right eye and didn't trust him because of it, simply pointed to her. The blonde got up and walked over to the girl. He saw that she wore a cloak to protect her from the hot Arabian sun. Its hood covered her head and most of her face. The blonde tried to look at her eyes but they were covered. She smiled.  
  
"Having fun?" She asked. Her voice sounded like wind chimes and it changed on certain words. It wouldn't suit most people but it suited her. She smiled again and put her hands in her pant pockets.  
"Why, yes we were." The blonde said. "Sorry for making your horse nervous."  
"Oh, that's ok. Schwarz wasn't nervous. He was just letting me know that I was getting visitors." She told him. She pulled her hand from her pocket and extended it to him. "My name is Kasey Diorite."  
"Quatre Winner." He said taking her hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure meeting you." A jolt went up his arm. 'I wonder what that was. Static Electricity?' He thought.  
"Like wise." Kasey said smiling. 'Huh? What's this feeling?' She thought as she felt the same jolt.  
"Quatre, lets go! We don't have much time. Rashid will find us." The one with the braid yelled at Quatre. He smiled apologetically and got into the doom-buggy.  
"I'm sorry, Kasey, but Duo is right." Quatre said as he got situated. Kasey smiled as well and whistled. Schwarz trotted over and put out the fire with his hooves. He walked over to Kasey and she grabbed the reins. She hopped on him and leaned down to Quatre to shake his hand again. When he did he felt something palmed in her hand. She winked at him, and let go.  
  
"I have to go as well, for I am just a wanderer and my horse was just resting, May our paths cross again someday, Quatre." She said with a smile. The wind caught her hood and carried it back and off her head. She squinted her eyes to let them readjust. The desert wind licked her long chocolate hair and made it swirl around her. She opened her eyes. Her burgundy eyes took in the scene. She smirked, clicked her tongue, and kicked the horse. The black Arabian reared. It's hooves landed on the hot desert sand and went running. The rider looked back and waved to the boys. "Until we meet again!" She yelled as she rode into the sun.  
"She's a hottie." Duo said as Quatre looked at the medallion in his hand. It was a horse on its hind legs and pawing the air. Around it, were olive leaves. Quatre flipped it in his hands and looked at the back. Inscribed on the back were Kasey's full name and a small prayer.  
  
'Kasey Renee Diorite'  
'He who has health, has hope; and he who has hope, has everything.'  
  
Quatre rubbed the medallion with his thumb and again turned it over. The ribbon it was attached to was old, faded and wearing away, but he could still tell it used to be a bright, and deep, red silk scrap.  
"She's a hottie, and has eyes for Quatre." Duo said as the blonde pocketed the medallion. Trowa shook his head and headed back for the mansion.  
  
~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~  
  
Kasey lay in the old tavern's bed. She lay on her back thinking about today. 'Well, I got up, went riding, stopped, met a nice young man, ended up here and ate.' She thought. "What an exciting day." She said to her self as she lay on the bed. Outside, music was being made, people were celebrating life and dances were danced. She thought some more about Quatre. 'He was cute and was very nice. You don't get that around here any more. Everybody is just a murdering thief. My self included.' She thought. She sat up and let the day replay in her mind. She remembered the jolt she received when she shook his hand. 'What was that? Some say that you feel a jolt when you meet your true love. It couldn't be. No one should ever be able to love me.' She thought getting up. "There is too much blood on my hands." She said, walking to the open window. She looked at the night sky and let one more thought run though her mind. 'Then why did I give him my most prized possession?' ~~~ Quatre looked out of his bedroom window. Thoughts ran though his mind as he absent-mindedly rubbed the medallion. 'Who was that girl. She was beautiful. I wish I could have got to known her better. She looked really nice.' Memories of the advent played in this mind. Her smile, her laugh, he voice. The way she moved like water. 'She was like an angel.' He thought. He rested his left hand on the window seal and kept rubbing the medallion. 'The jolt I felt when I shook her hand I know for fact wasn't static electricity. An ancient Arabic myth says that you feel a jolt when you meet your true love. Was that it? Was I falling for a gypsy?' He thought as the party below pulsed on. "Though if it is love, I wonder if she feels the same way?" Quatre said aloud.  
  
AN: Hoped you liked the first chapter. Don't worry it won't be as stupid as it is right now. I hope. Wow, that was 7 pages long. That's the longest I've ever typed for a story. ~no name 


End file.
